(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic prop-up device of windshield wiper, which includes correspondingly a roller device and a wedge device at where the supporting pole of vehicle windshield wiper located, the lower rim of vehicle windshield glass, or the air ventilation panel where the windshield glass adjoining the hood. When the windshield wiper swings to the near lowest position, it brings the roller device to make opposite movement against the wedge device, so when the roller device moves upwards along the wedge device to prop up the supporting pole of windshield wiper and its scrapping rubber strip as well to separate the scrapping rubber strip from the windshield glass and not tightly against each other in order to prolong the usage life of the crapping rubber strip of windshield wiper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, ordinary windshield wiper of a vehicle is only turned on while encounters rain or snow. In other words, for the most of the time, the windshield wiper sits idly at the lower rim of the windshield glass, so, after under a long period of sunshine and high heat or freezing weather with low temperature, the rubber strip of windshield wiper often sticks onto the windshield glass due to high heat or freeze. Especially when the vehicle is parked outdoors, the dusts in the air tend to accumulate on the lower rim of the windshield glass, and once the windshield wiper is turned on, the rubber strip of the windshield wiper can be damaged due to the reasons stated before. Therefore, the industry has developed a prop-up device of vehicle windshield wiper 6, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, mainly comprising a fixed base 61, a rotating base 62 that is hinged onto the fixed base and rotatable, and a top pole 63 that is hinged onto the rotating base 62 and rotatable, wherein a position trough 611 is formed on the fixed base 61 to allow a clamping piece 64 locked onto the supporting pole of windshield wiper 65. Its characteristics may include: the top of the fixed base 61 is concave and forms a accommodation trough 612 to accommodate the rotating base 62 and inside the accommodation trough 612 further includes a tenon block 613; on top of the rotating base 62 includes an opening 621, so when the rotating base 62 is placed inside the accommodation trough 612, the tenon block 613 is placed precisely inside the opening 621; there are separate twist resilient elements S1, S2 at where the rotating base 62 is hinged onto the fixed base 61 and the top pole 63 is hinged onto the rotating base 62, so the rotating base 62 can be swung by external forces and back to folded state through the twist resilient elements S1, S2 when the external forces disappear; in addition, on one end of the top pole 63 further includes a stopping block 631 and the top pole 63 rotates to an upright position by the use of inserting the stopping block 631 into the opening 621 and being stopped by the stopping block 613.
Although at the beginning of the prior vehicle windshield being turned on and starting to swing, the rotating base of the prop-up device of windshield wiper can automatically fold the top pole structure through the resilient effect generated by twist resilience, so the top pole does not support against the surface of the windshield glass 4 and the rubber strip of windshield wiper can be tightly against onto the windshield glass to perform the intended function of expelling rain. However, after the prior windshield wiper finishes swinging, it requires manual power to rotate the top pole of the prop-up device of windshield wiper to the upright state, so the top pole structure supports against the windshield glass again and props up the rubber strip of windshield wiper to separate from the surface of the windshield glass.
The present invention relates to the automatic prop-up device of windshield wiper, which includes correspondingly a roller device and a wedge device at the near lowest position of the windshield wiper swinging. By the way of the roller device making opposite movement against the wedge device to prop up the scrapping rubber strip of windshield wiper, when the windshield wiper swings to the lowest position or stops swinging, and separate from the windshield glass in order to prolong the usage life of the scrapping rubber strip of windshield wiper.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic prop-up device of windshield wiper that is able to prop up the windshield wiper so that it is separated from the windshield glass before the windshield wiper is turned on in order to prolong the usage life of windshield wiper.